


A Terrific Friday

by Betta3x9



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, what's going on with Tony?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Steve credeva che lui e Tony avessero una certa intesa; ma forse si sbagliava perché Tony passa la giornata incollato al fianco di Amora.





	A Terrific Friday

  
"Terra a Steve? Sei con noi?".  
  
Steve sussulta e scuote la testa, come per scacciare qualche pensiero. "Oh. Scusa", borbotta, cercando di prestare di nuovo attenzione alle parole di Sam.  
  
"Stavo dicendo che stasera c'è un concerto al Club A; un po' il solito: ci sarà DJ Vision, Pepper si è occupata del rifornimento delle bibite, e ovviamente si balla. Magari possiamo farci una partita a biliardo; è un po' che non giochiamo - "  
  
"Certo", annuisce Steve. "E poi ho promesso a Bucky che sarei passato a sentire il suo concerto - "  
  
"Spero che questa volta non abbia scritto niente di troppo deprimente", borbotta Sam.  
  
"Non è così male", scrolla le spalle Steve. "A me non dispiacciono le sue canzoni".  
  
"Solo a te", alza gli occhi al cielo l'altro. "La scorsa settimana ha suonato quella sul cibo della mensa dell'Hydra e alla fine Jan e Peter stavano _singhiozzando_ "  
  
"Janet è una persona sensibile", borbotta Steve. "Non che sia _un male_ ", aggiunge, perché, ovviamente, solo un super villain potrebbe trovare qualcosa di negativo in Janet e sicuramente Steve è quanto di più lontano da un supervillain potrebbe esistere.  
  
"Certo. Dico solo che magari non sarebbe male avere - uh, una band più _allegra_ per stasera? Non manca molto agli esami di fine semestre e farebbe bene all'umore generale"  
  
"Magari i Guardiani sono liberi", risponde Steve, pensando al concerto al Club Galaxy un mese prima. Gamora apparentemente suona la chitarra elettrica con la stessa aggressività e scioltezza con cui maneggia la spada. Non la musica perfetta per il charleston, naturalmente, ma la cosa non aveva scoraggiato Steve che si era comunque goduto la serata; era riuscito anche a prendere un drink insieme a Tony e -  
  
"Steve? Ti sei distratto di nuovo?"  
  
"Scusa", risponde imbarazzato.  
  
"Stai ancora pensando alla rotazione dei turni di allenamento? Tu e Tony non avevate già buttato giù uno schema?"  
  
"Sì", risponde Steve. "Ma c'è ancora tanto da fare e gli studenti dell'Accademia sono aumentati esponenzialmente negli ultimi anni e abbiamo bisogno di più spazi per addestrare le reclute e allenarci. Ormai sembra che ci sia un'invasione aliena ogni mese. Tony pensa - "  
  
"Qualcosa riguardo a dei robot, scommetto", lo interrompe divertito Sam.   
  
"Bhè... Sì", scrolla le spalle Steve.  
  
"Sono arrivato", dice Sam, fermandosi davanti all'arena. "Scappo, il professor Ares non sopporta ritardi; vorrei evitare allenamento extra o rischio di far tardi a pranzo. Ci vediamo stasera?"  
  
Steve annuisce e guarda il suo amico correre verso lo spiazzo dell'arena, dove gli altri studenti si stanno già riscaldando.  
  
Vorrebbe essere in mezzo a loro, ma quella mattina ha due ore di chimica in laboratorio. Le lezioni del professor Pym non sono altrettanto divertenti, ma passano in fretta, grazie ai commenti di Tony che spesso si siede al banco accanto al suo.  
\- E poi è venerdì e il venerdì gli orari suoi e di Tony coincidono e hanno preso l'abitudine di pranzare insieme. _Il venerdì è il giorno preferito di Steve.  
_  
A volte, _in certi momenti,_ quando Tony gli sorride da sopra il suo hot dog con doppia salsa BBQ, Steve è _quasi certo_ che la sua cotta per Tony sia ricambiata e si immagina allungare una mano verso l'altro e tirarlo a sé _e_ \- e qua solitamente Steve addenta il suo panino, cercando di non arrossire.  
  
Sta pensando distrattamente alla festa di quella sera, quando un pensiero lo fa stoppare a metà del viale principale. _La festa!_  
 _Se Jan ha organizzato la festa, sicuramente ci sarà anche Tony!_ E forse, _forse,_ quella sera potrebbe essere l'occasione perfetta per prenderlo da parte e - _confessare alcune cose._ _E poi, più tardi, potrebbero ballare insieme!_ Steve contempla la possibilità, dorata e perfetta nella sua mente - e poi riprende a camminare. _Magari a Tony potrebbe interessare imparare il charleston._

 

 

 

Quando arriva in classe, il banco accanto al suo è ancora vuoto, ma Steve è in anticipo di qualche minuto e approfitta del tempo per contemplare la sua idea da tutti i punti di vista.  
  
Certo, esiste sempre la possibilità che Steve possa aver equivocato, che Tony lo veda come un amico e niente di più - (cerca di ignorare la stretta allo stomaco a quel pensiero) - ma è abbastanza sicuro di non essere l'unico tra loro due ad avvertire qualcosa nelle loro interazioni, come una tacita attesa di _qualcos altro,_ appena dietro l'angolo, che ha bisogno soltanto di una prima mossa.  
  
 _Magari la prima mossa perfetta potrebbe essere invitare Tony a ballare quella sera,_ pensa nervosamente Steve.

  
È talmente distratto dai suoi pensieri che non nota l'inizio della lezione e quando solleva lo sguardo sulla lavagna il professor Pym ha già iniziato a scrivere una riga di formule. Steve si affretta ad aprire il quaderno, chiedendosi perché Tony sia così in ritardo -   
  
\- Eccetto che non lo è.   
  
Steve se ne accorge un momento più tardi, sollevando lo sguardo: Tony è in classe, seduto a un banco in una delle file laterali, tra Thor e Amora.  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, confuso e non poco deluso; il banco al suo fianco è ancora vuoto e Tony si siede lì da mesi, _perché dovrebbe cambiare banco all'improvviso?  
_  
 _E' forse arrabbiato con lui?,_ si chiede, ripensando alla loro ultima interazione; _eccetto che no_ , Tony lo aveva aiutato a riparare una delle fibie dello scudo e avevano parlato normalmente e nulla era sembrato fuori dall'ordinario.  
  
Steve alza lo sguardo nella sua direzione e - Tony sembra normale. Lo guarda sporgersi alla sua destra, verso l'Incantatrice, per sussurrare quella che sembra essere una battuta, a giudicare dal modo in cui Amora alza gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Forse in questi mesi Tony si era seduto al suo fianco solo perché era il primo banco libero che trovasse, forse il fatto che ci fosse Steve era solo una casualità e sarebbe stata la stessa cosa se ci avesse trovato _letteralmente chiunque altro_ -  
\- Steve scuote la testa, cercando di concentrarsi sulla lezione.   
  
_Sicuramente c'è una spiegazione perfettamente logica,_ si dice, e torna a prendere appunti.

 

 

 

  
"Ehi, Tony!", lo saluta, in piedi accanto al suo banco, mentre l'altro sta infilando in borsa le ultime cose.  
  
"Cap", mormora, a mò di saluto.  
  
"Stavo pensando che per pranzo potremmo provare il nuovo stand accanto allo stadio - "  
  
"Scusa, Cap", lo interrompe l'altro. "Ma ho del lavoro in sospeso e non posso fermarmi a pranzo". Non sembra particolarmente dispiaciuto, nota Steve, e sente il cuore sprofondargli nel petto.   
  
"Oh", mormora; e, dopo un momento, riprendendosi: "Oh, no, okay, capisco... Ci vediamo stasera, allora?", aggiunge, tentativamente.  
  
"Uh? Oh, sì, certo...", risponde distrattamente Tony e prima che Steve possa aggiungere qualcosa è già fuori dalla porta della classe.  
  
 _Oh. Non è che sia andata proprio benissimo,_ pensa Steve, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lo stand degli hot dog ha finito le scorte di ketchup - o, meglio, uno degli scherzi di Loki ha trasformato tutte le scorte di ketchup dell'accademia in salsa tartara e di certo _non si può mettere la salsa tartara su un hot dog_ , quindi Steve contempla il suo pranzo ripieno di maionese con una nota di tristezza. _Odia la maionese.  
_  
Avrebbe voluto saltare il pranzo, ma la delusione del dover passare la seguente ora da solo anziché, come previsto, con Tony, non ha cancellato il brontolio del suo stomaco. _Essere un supersoldato certe volte ha i suoi svantaggi,_ pensa, inghiottendo gli ultimi bocconi del suo appena passabile pasto.  
  
"Ehi, splendore, tutto solo?"  
  
Steve alza lo sguardo e sorride a Sharon, sollevato alla vista di un volto amico.  
  
"Ehi, Sharon"  
  
"Sul serio, come mai tutto solo?", chiede, e si siede accanto a lui, aprendo il contenitore del suo pranzo. Steve lancia uno sguardo di rimpianto verso l'insalata di pasta.  
  
"Tony doveva lavorare", dice, cercando di sembrare indifferente. A giudicare dall'occhiata che gli lancia Sharon, ha fallito miseramente.  
  
"Lavorare?", chiede dopo un momento la ragazza, perplessa. "Ma l'ho visto al club A con - "  
  
Quando non finisce la frase, Steve solleva lo sguardo. "Al club A?", chiede, sentendosi improvvisamente nauseato. _Quindi Tony non doveva lavorare? Si era semplicemente stancato di pranzare tutti i venerdì con Steve? O magari_ \-   
  
"Sono sicura che dovesse aiutare Janet con i preparativi", aggiunge Sharon con fermezza, come se avesse indovinato i suoi pensieri. E probabilmente lo ha fatto. "E Loki e Amora"  
  
"Amora - ?", chiede Steve, ripensando a come quella mattina Tony si era sporto a sussurrarle qualcosa nell'orecchio.  
  
Sharon si schiarisce la voce, ma non aggiunge niente. Lo guarda per un istante e poi tira fuori un'altra forchetta dalla borsa e inclina il contenitore di insalata di pasta nella sua direzione.  
  
Steve accetta la forchetta e borbotta "Odio la maionese", e infilza una manciata di penne.  
  
"Lo so, splendore, lo so", mormora Sharon e nessuno di loro due nomina più Tony per il resto del pranzo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Il Club A è sulla strada del dormitorio; o quasi - ed è la giustificazione a cui si appiglia Steve, mentre allunga il percorso per tornare nel suo alloggio.  
  
Sulla facciata esterna del club qualcuno ha appeso uno striscione decorato che annuncia la festa della serata. Steve si ferma qualche istante a guardarlo, indeciso sul da farsi. È abituato a buttarsi a capofitto in battaglia, ma questa di certo _non è una battaglia._

  
"Largo!", urla una voce femminile alle sue spalle e Steve, senza nemmeno pensarci, si fa da parte. Hulk, carico di diverse casse di soda, lo supera a passo svelto e si dirige all'entrata facendogli un cenno di saluto.  
  
"Quelle vanno nel frigo grande sul retro!", gli urla dietro Jan, con le mani ai lati della bocca, come per farsi sentire meglio.  
  
"Hulk ha capito", gli risponde l'altro entrando nel club.  
  
"Steve!", lo chiama Jan, sventolando allegra la mano, in segno di saluto. "Ci sarai alla festa stasera? Ohhh _devi_ esserci! La musica sarà _spettacolare_ e Tony porta degli stuzzichini al formaggio che devi assolutamente provare! Ti piacciono le decorazioni? Le abbiamo create io, Kamala e Natasha!"  
  
"Natasha - ?"  
  
"In realtà Natasha si è occupata di sorvegliare il lavoro mentre io e Kamala le dipingevamo; sai, per sicurezza... Ma conta totalmente!"  
  
"Ne sono sicuro. Uhm, Tony è dentro?", chiede, cercando di non arrossire. Non ha nessun motivo per arrossire, si dice; dopotutto potrebbe averlo chiesto per decine di motivi che _non_ siano invitarlo alla festa.  
  
"Sì! Sta appendendo le ultime decorazioni. Tony ha occhio per queste cose!". Dice, prima di rimpicciolirsi. "Ora devo scappare! Ho mille cose da finire! Ci vediamo stasera!", dice, e Steve fa appena in tempo a farle un segno di saluto, prima che voli via come una vespa indaffarata.  
  
Steve stringe la presa sulle cinghie dello scudo sulle sue spalle e apre le porte del club.

 

 

 

 

  
All'interno qualcuno ha messo della musica di sottofondo, ma nessuno sta ballando; ci sono una manciata di persone indaffarate ad appendere le ultime decorazioni e a spostare tavoli e sedie.  
  
Soltanto Jessica Jones, intenta a scolarsi un boccale di birra in un angolo del bancone, sembra ignorare i preparativi.  
  
Fa scorrere lo sguardo, in cerca di una familiare giacca rossa e dorata, ma non vede Tony da nessuna parte.  
  
"Steve", lo chiama una voce alle sue spalle.  
  
"Bucky!", saluta il suo amico, voltandosi.  
  
Bucky ha tra le mani la sua immancabile chitarra elettrica e quello che sembra essere uno spartito scritto a mano.   
  
"Suonerai stasera?"  
  
"Ero imprigionato, ma adesso sono libero. Ero cieco, ma adesso vedo. L'oscurità è fredda e così il mio braccio. Nel caso dimenticassi, tu ricordati di me"  
  
Steve considera le parole qualche momento. "Oh, è la nuova canzone?"  
  
"Sì"  
  
"Sam l'adorerà", risponde, trattenendo un sorriso.  
  
Bucky scrolla le spalle e impugna la chitarra.   
  
"Ci vediamo stasera, allora", lo saluta Steve, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
  
Non lo confesserebbe a nessun altro, la musica di Bucky non gli dispiace affatto.  
  
  


Volta di nuovo lo sguardo verso la sala e adesso _Tony è lì._  
  
È appoggiato al bancone, ma non presta nessuna attenzione al robot-barista; invece è voltato verso Amora, seduta elegantemente sullo sgabello come se fosse un trono.  
Steve considera qualche momento la scena e poi decide di avvicinarsi.  
  
"Tony?", lo chiama, quando è alle sue spalle.  
  
"Cap!", lo saluta l'altro, voltandosi. Eppure, come quella mattina, l'attenzione di Tony sembra altrove.  
  
"Mi stavo chiedendo - ", inizia Steve, prima di perdere il coraggio. "Ci vediamo alla festa, stasera?". Non ha detto _Vuoi venire alla festa con me,_ ma è quasi la stessa cosa, no?  
  
"Uh? Oh, sì, certo", risponde Tony, senza tradire nessun agitazione e - _è un buon segno, forse,_ pensa Steve.  
  
"Allora a stasera", gli sorride Steve. "Avete bisogno di una mano con i preparativi?"  
  
"Oh? Dovresti chiederlo a Jan, ma - non credo. Abbiamo tutto sotto controllo. Vai pure a distruggere qualcuno dei miei robot da allenamento con il tuo frisbee"  
  
"Cercherò di non fare troppi danni", ride Steve - ma Tony è di nuovo voltato verso Amora e le sta dicendo qualcosa che non riesce a sentire.

  
Steve considera un momento la scena e poi si volta per andarsene. Dopotutto, Tony ha già detto che verrà alla festa con lui e sicuramente sarà stato distratto da qualche preparativo; per quanto strano possa essere che l'Incantatrice abbia deciso di partecipare ai preparativi...  
Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di ignorare la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa che non vada.

  
"Hai ragione, Flag-Man: c'è qualcosa che non va"  
  
Steve si volta e Loki è lì, sulla pista da ballo, intento a muoversi sul posto a tempo di musica.  
  
"Che intendi dire?", chiede cauto, perché con Loki non si può mai sapere se stia progettando qualche genere di scherzo.  
  
"Parlo di Armor-Man"  
  
Steve getta uno sguardo verso Tony, ancora seduto al bancone, che sta offrendo un qualche cocktail colorato ad Amora che sembra degnarlo a stento di uno sguardo. Steve la guarda gettarsi una ciocca di capelli dorati sopra la spalla e si ripete che probabilmente staranno discutendo di decorazioni.  
  
"Tony cosa?", chiede, alla fine, ma Loki si limita a scrollare le spalle e continua a ballare, come se Steve già non fosse più lì.  
  
 _Davvero utile,_ pensa sarcasticamente, e si dirige verso l'uscita del locale.

 

 

 

 

  
Quella sera Steve indossa la sua maglietta con la stella preferita, sistema accuratamente i capelli e considera i pro e i contro di lasciare lo scudo nel dormitorio. Alla fine, lo sistema a mò di zaino sulla schiena; si sente più tranquillo a sentirne il peso familiare sulle spalle.

 

 

Quando arriva al club, la festa è già iniziata e la musica e le luci animano anche l'esterno del locale. Vivian è impegnata a suonare la sua tastiera elettrica a mezz'aria e Steve individua diverse coppie che ballano sotto le luci.   
  
Loki, quella sera in forma femminile, è al centro della pista da ballo, come al solito, impegnata a reclamare qualche sorta di premio assolutamente arbitrario di _regina del ballo_.  
  
Non vede Tony da nessuna parte, quindi decide di avvicinarsi al biliardo e vedere se qualcuno abbia voglia di fare una partita.

  
"Ehi, ce l'hai fatta!", esclama Sam, dandogli un pugno affettuoso sul braccio. "Ci hai messo tutto questo tempo per farti bello?"  
  
"Già, non siamo tutti fortunati come te", sorride Steve, sentendosi più rilassato e proprio agio di quanto fosse qualche minuto prima.   
  
"Ho sentito dire che Tony ha portato degli stuzzichini al formaggio direttamente dal suo frigo personale. Andiamo a dare un'occhiata?"  
  
Steve annuisce, sollevato. Magari Tony sarà da quelle parti - e, male che vada, la prospettiva del cibo sembra un'ottima idea.

 

Si fanno largo tra la folla che popola il club A; Steve saluta con un cenno Sharon, Hill e Natasha, sedute a un tavolino e probabilmente intente a discutere qualche dettaglio segreto della prossima missione SHIELD davanti ai loro enormi drink alla frutta.  
  
La musica è ripetitiva, ma piacevole e le luci colorate rendono l'ambiente particolare, ma comunque accogliente. Steve fa scorrere lo sguardo sulla pista, considerando se unirsi al gruppetto di persone che sta già ballando o se aspettare Tony; eccetto che -  
  
\- _Eccetto che Tony è già lì._ Sulla pista da ballo. Il che è già strano, visto che Tony spesso passa l'intera serata al bancone o tra i tavolini del locale e raramente scende in pista; ma la parte ancora più strana è che la sua compagna di ballo è l _'Incantatrice_.

_Oh,_ pensa stupidamente Steve, ripensando al modo in cui Tony non avesse lasciato il fianco della ragazza per l'intera giornata.

Non riesce a distogliere gli occhi dai due; Amora ha uno sguardo compiaciuto e vagamente divertito e Tony -   
\- Tony la guarda con un'espressione di _totale ammirazione._

  
Non sa dove sia finito Sam, né chi sia la persona che l'abbia appena urtato e se ne sia andata mormorando delle scuse, perché l'unico pensiero che attraversa la sua testa è - _Ho frainteso tutto._  
 _Tutti i pranzi con Tony e tutto il tempo passato al Club insieme o nel suo laboratorio_ \- non sono state nient'altro che delle normalissime uscite tra amici; Steve ha evidentemente letto qualcosa nelle loro interazioni che non esisteva.   
Sente il viso bruciargli dal'imbarazzo, insicuro di come possa aver commesso uno sbaglio così stupido.  
  
Sulla pista da ballo, Tony appoggia le mani sui fianchi di Amora e Steve sente improvvisamente il bisogno pressante di andarsene.  
  
"Ho bisogno di una boccata d'aria", dice, ma Sam è sparito, magari diretto verso il buffet; ma Steve non si ferma a controllare e si dirige a passi regolari verso l'uscita, cercando di non incrociare lo sguardo di nessuno.

 

 

  
Il retro del locale è quasi deserto e Steve, finalmente, riesce a respirare.  
  
Deve andarsene da lì. È stanco, di una stanchezza che non sentiva fino a un momento prima, e sente la pressante necessità di tornare nel suo dormitorio a leccarsi le ferite.

  
È _ovvio_ che Tony esca con la ragazza più bella del loro anno. _Amora._ E davvero nessuno è più bello dell'asgardiana dai capelli dorati; ma Steve non riesce a non pensare che Tony meriti di meglio. _'Come chi? Come te?'_ \- mormora tra sé e sé, con tono derisorio.   
Ma Tony davvero merita qualcuno che sia altrettanto gentile e altruista e leale come lui, nonostante faccia del suo meglio per nasconderlo dietro una finta arroganza.  
- _Eppure -_  
\- Eppure se Tony ha scelto Amora non è più affar di Steve.   
_Non lo è mai stato_ , apparentemente.

 

"Steve!", qualcuno lo chiama, e per un attimo considera l'idea di fingere di non aver sentito, per non doversi fermare a parlare con nessuno. Ma alla fine, si volta e risponde: "Jan"  
  
"Steve, tutto okay?" Janet è splendida nel suo top dorato e nella sua gonna nera, che sicuramente lei stessa ha creato. "Natasha ti ha visto uscire di fretta e mi ha chiesto di controllare che stessi bene... Sembri pallido"  
  
 _Figurarsi se qualcosa potesse sfuggire a Natasha._ "E' tutto okay, Jan", sorride Steve, cercando di rassicurarla. "Ero passato solo a salutare... Ma devo finire quei piani di allenamento. Per Fury. Sono ancora da consegnare", dice, accampando la prima scusa che gli venga in mente.  
  
"I piani di allenamento?", mormora Jan, aggrottando uno dei suoi eleganti sopraccigli. "Ma Tony mi aveva detto che li avevate già consegnati..."  
  
"Ehm, ne volevo discutere con Tony, ma ho visto che è occupato. Con Amora. Non che ci sia niente di male, ma non credo sia il caso di interromperlo - "  
  
" _Amora?_ ". Il sopracciglio di Janet è ormai arrivato fino all'attaccatura dei suoi capelli. "Che c'entra quell'orribile ragazza?"  
  
Steve sente un vago senso di colpevole soddisfazione all'idea che nemmeno la migliore amica di Tony approvi quell'unione. "Stanno uscendo insieme, no? Li ho visti sulla pista da ballo"  
  
"Tony e l _'Incantatrice?_ ", esclama Janet, sopresa, come se l'informazione le fosse nuova e - _apparentemente lo è._ "Oh no no no! Tony me lo avrebbe detto! Siamo migliori amici da sempre e non posso credere che possa uscire con qualcuno senza dirmi nulla! Va contro qualsiasi regola! Non è da Tony!"  
  
"Sono sicuro che intendesse dirtelo", le risponde Steve, cercando di consolarla, con la strana sensazione che la situazione si sia rovesciata.  
  
"Ma l'Incantatrice! Quella orribile ragazza! Il mese scorso ha sabotato la mia sfilata di moda cambiando il colore di tutti i miei abiti! E quella terribile tonalità di verde non va più di moda da secoli! E' stato un incubo!"  
  
"Sono sicuro che -"  
  
"E la scorsa settimana quando i chitauri hanno invaso il campus? Lei se ne stava al bar a sorseggiare uno smoothies mentre io mi rovinavo la manicure per difendere l'accademia! Tony merita di meglio!"  
  
Steve concorda silenziosamente.  
  
"È impossibile che Tony abbia così poco gusto!", continua Janet, scuotendo energicamente la testa. "Avrebbe senso solo se l'avesse incantato!"

 

_Per un attimo è come se tutto si sia fermato._

 

Janet sgrana gli occhi e si gira a fissarlo in viso. Steve deglutisce e, quando riesce a trovare le parole, dice, lentamente: "Credi che sia una reale possibilità?"  
  


"Ma certo che è una reale possibilità", li interrompe una voce alle loro spalle.  
  
Loki è appoggiato al muro esterno del locale e sembra perfettamente a suo agio, come se si trovasse in una reggia e non sul retro del Club A. "Questa mattina cercava qualcuno per portarle la borsa", aggiunge, studiando attentamente lo smalto nero e perfetto sulle sue unghie. "E Armor Man ha portato la sua orribile borsa a lezione, no?"  
  
"Loki! Perché non hai detto subito qualcosa?!", esclama Janet, chiaramente arrabbiata.  
  
"Calmati, Bug-Woman... Se Stark vuole portare in giro quell'obbrobrio di borsa non è affar mio. Ma adesso stanno occupando il mio lato preferito della pista da ballo...", dice, sollevando lo sguardo.  
  
"Loki, ne sei sicura?", chiede Steve, con voce ferma, cercando di tenere a bada qualsiasi altro pensiero che potrebbe essere soltanto una distrazione.  
  
Loki scrolla le spalle avvolte nella pelliccia. "Armor-Man ha un minimo di gusto".  
  
"Vero", concorda Jan. "Aw, Loki! Dirò a Tony che eri preoccupata -"  
  
Loki scuote la testa e arriccia il naso in un'espressione di aristocratico disgusto, ma non nega e in un attimo sparisce nuovamente nel locale, sicuramente diretta verso la pista da ballo.  
  
"Ehi, Steve?"  
  
Steve volta la testa verso Janet, ora alta soltanto pochi centimetri e con i pugni stretti minacciosamente. "Sì?"  
  
"Manda a chiamare Fury e poi seguimi dentro. Oh, _se non gliela faccio pagare a quell'orribile._..-". Con pochi battiti di ali è alla porta e afferra la maniglia. "- P _er Tony e per la mia sfilata -_ ", borbotta e poi in un lampo è nel locale.  
  
Steve stringe la presa sulle cinghie del suo scudo e la segue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"E questo è tutto, sir", conclude Steve, a testa alta sotto lo sguardo di Fury.  
  
"E Strange ha confermato che si trattasse di un filtro - ?"  
  
"Un filtro d'amore", annuisce Stephen seduto in una delle sedie davanti la scrivania. "Si tratta di una magia abbastanza... Blanda, ma efficace. Il soggetto sperimenta un'infatuazione artificiale, ma che sembra in tutto e per tutto reale. L'effetto può durare anche diversi giorni, ma è bastato un incantesimo basilare per cancellarne gli effetti"  
  
"Grazie, Strange", annuisce Fury. "Mi occuperò di assegnare una punizione adeguata alla colpevole. Potete andare".  
  
Steve annuisce e lui e Stephen escono fianco a fianco dall'ufficio del preside.

 

 

 

 

 

"Posso?", chiede Steve, bussando alla porta socchiusa.  
  
"Entra!", gli risponde la voce squillante di Janet.  
  
Nonostante tecnicamente le ragazze non siano ammesse nel dormitorio maschile, normalmente nessuno fa una piega alla vista di Janet che entra o esce dalla stanza di Tony - e viceversa.  
  
"Tutto okay?", chiede Steve, accostando la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
Tony annuisce, raddrizzandosi leggermente sul letto dove è seduto, stretto al fianco della sua amica.   
  
"Vi lascio soli!", dice Janet, alzandosi in piedi. "Chiamami se più tardi hai voglia di fare qualcosa insieme! Possiamo vederci _Legally Blonde_ e mangiarci del gelato! So che adori quel film quanto me! Oppure fare shopping! Scommetto che anche Natasha e Loki sono liberi!"  
  
"Okay, Jan", mormora Tony, stringendole la mano, prima di lasciarla andare.  
  
"Ciao, Steve!", lo saluta Janet dalla porta, prima di andarsene.  
  


 

"Come stai?"  
  
"Urghhh! Non posso credere di aver passato la giornata appiccicato ad Amora! Capelli magnifici, ma zero senso dell'umorismo"  
  
"Ci scommetto", risponde Steve sorridendo.  
  
Tony lo guarda come se stesse considerando qualche infomazione importante e poi inclina la testa e dice, lentamente: "Ehi, Steve... Riguardo a oggi - Mi sei mancato a pranzo"  
  
Steve si raddrizza di colpo e cerca di ignorare il rossore che sente colorargli il viso. "Oh? Sì, ma non preoccuparti, possiamo rifarci domani?". Nella sua testa era un'affermazione, ma suona come una domanda.  
  
"Certo", annuisce Tony, alzandosi in piedi. "E magari pensavo che dopo, _se ti andasse_ , magari - _magari,_ potremo andare a ballare". Si morde un labbro, come se stesse cercando di nascondere del nervosismo.  
  
Steve abbassa lo sguardo quando sente la mano artificiale di Tony stringere delicatamente la sua. "Mi piacerebbe", risponde sorridendo, ignorando la sensazione di farfalle allo stomaco.  
  
In un attimo la mano sinistra di Tony è sulla sua spalla e lo sta tirando verso di sé e Steve si lascia andare e un secondo dopo _si stanno_ _abbracciando_.  
  
Steve è abbastanza sicuro che Tony possa sentire il suo battuto accelerato, ma, noncurante, avvolge le braccia attorno al torso dell'altro e lo stringe un pochino di più.  
  
L'abbraccio sembra durare un tempo infinito e - _troppo poco_.  
  
Quando si separano, l'espressione sul viso di Tony è assolutamente raggiante e Steve, di tutta risposta, non riesce a smettere di sorridere.  
  
"Allora - ci vediamo domani? A pranzo?"  
  
"Sono libero anche a colazione!", aggiunge in fretta Tony, come se la prospettiva di aspettare fino all'ora di pranzo sia troppo da sopportare.  
  
"Allora a colazione. Perfetto", Steve si passa una mano tra i capelli, per evitare di allungarla nuovamente verso Tony. Magari, domani mattina, a colazione, potrà allungarla sul tavolo e intrecciare le dita con quelle dell'altro. Sembra un' _idea magnifica.  
_  
"Conosco un posto dove fanno dei pancake eccellenti!"  
  
"Tutto quello che vuoi"  
  
"Oh, lo spero", risponde Tony, facendogli l'occhiolino.   
  
Steve ha perso ogni speranza tenere sotto controllo il rossore.  
  
"Allora a domani mattina", dice, facendo un passo verso la porta. Non vuole davvero andarsene, ma Tony ha avuto una giornata stressante e forse è meglio aspettare la mattina per voltare adeguatamente pagina sulla brutta avventura che è stato quell'intero venerdì fino a quel momento.  
  
"A domani, Steve", lo saluta Tony con tono morbido e, prima che possa cambiare idea e restare, Steve sorride ed esce dalla stanza.

 

 

 

_Non ha equivocato niente_ , pensa euforico Steve, diretto alla stanza al piano di sopra. _E adesso ha un appuntamento per colazione con Tony._ La vita all'accademia è meravigliosa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest del gruppo Hurt/Confort Italia, con il prompt "Steve/Tony - Love Potion"


End file.
